


Nicht mein Stil

by Aii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Erotic Games, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love/Hate
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aii/pseuds/Aii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin und Zoro, die alte Geschichte ;)<br/>Eine Idee davon wie Robin Stil definiert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game #01

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine etwas ältere Geschichte an der ich sehr viel Spaß hatte. Seit ich ihr auf AO3 bin habe ich überlegt wie ich meinen Account mit etwas Leben füllen kann während ich mich anderen Projekten widme, mal sehen ob sich hier auch ein Leser findet :)  
> Viel Spaß

Game #1  
Robin hatte lange um ihre Gefühle gewusst.  
Aber wie schon 20 Jahre hatte sie damit gelebt zu wissen, dass ihre Wünsche nie wahr würden. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, dass sie jetzt frei war. Frei sich einen Wunsch zu erfüllen, frei Herz und Körper zu schenken wem immer sie wollte, aus freien Stücken, ohne Hintergedanken.  
Erst Nami musste sie daran erinnern das sie doch eigentlich eine starke Frau war, die um die Gunst eines Mannes nicht betteln musste.  
Warum ihr nicht mal zeigen wie man sich einen Roronoa Zorro angelte?  
Robin schmunzelte.  
Sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher wie Zorro zu ihr stand, sie hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt das er ihr misstraute, sie beobachtete, um sie fallen zu sehen. Aber war das wirklich so? Musste sie selbst so misstrauisch sein?  
Selbst wenn, was sollte es sie kümmern wenn Zorro sie nicht wollte...  
So schweiften ihre Gedanken einen Schritt weiter, sie konnte jeden haben.  
Wenn Zorro sie nicht wollte würde sie das schon vertragen können.  
Oder?  
Auch wenn sie noch nie jemandem ihre zärtlichen Gefühle gezeigt hatte, und Liebe für sie ein Mittel zum Zweck werden musste als sie keine andere Wahl hatte...

Sie hatte nie geliebt, oder?

Aber sie spürte das sie ihn wollte, mit ganzer Seele, sie konnte Hitze spüren, wenn sie an ihn dachte... und wenn sie die Männer bekommen hatte, als sie noch nicht ehrlich war, so würde ein Funken Wahrheit vielleicht Wunder wirken, und ihn sein Misstrauen vergessen lassen.

Aber Schmacht war nicht ihr Stil.  
Und wieder schmunzelte sie.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken ging die Frau zum Hinterdeck hinüber auf dem Zorro zu annähernd jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit trainierte.

Was wollte sie schon wieder?  
Robin. Aus ihr wird man(n) nicht schlau.  
Sie ist unnahbar und gleichzeitig eine geschundene Seele, wie alle auf dem Schiff.  
Sie steht hier an Deck und ich will verschwinden, ihre Augen sind manchmal so kalt.  
Aber wenn man mit ihr redet ändern sie sich und beginnen zu strahlen.  
Dazu ist sie schön, reif und schön, doch mehr vertrauen kann man ihr deshalb nicht.  
Ich kann mir nicht einmal mehr selbst vertrauen, weil ich weiss das ich sie mag.  
Mein Verstand sagt, sei vorsichtig, und mein Herz will sie um jeden Preis berühren.  
Die anderen vertrauen ihrem Herzen sehr, ich habe gelernt Herz von Verstand zu trennen...  
Ich habe nie jemanden geliebt, vielleicht deshalb.  
Ich habe immer gewusst, dass das Versprechen zu Kuina mehr Wert hat als eine Affähre die bald vorbei sein wird, wichtiger als Sex und die damit verbundene Befriedigung die nur kurz anhalten würde im Gegensatz zu der Befriedigung des Sieges und des Versprechens.  
Vielleicht habe ich Kuina geliebt.  
Ich weiss es nicht, aber was kann mich sonst dazu bewegen ein Versprechen einzuhalten, von dessen Erfüllung Kuina nie erfahren wird...es kann nicht nur Ehre sein.

Doch Robin lässt mich das Training manchmal vergessen.  
Verdammt und dann bleibt in meinem Körper ein unangenehm gutes Gefühl zurück.  
Und das schlimme ist, es hält mich von meinem Ziel ab, obwohl ich nicht mal weiss ob sich der Gedanke an sie lohnt, ob man in ihren kalten Augen eine Chance hat.  
Die Frau schafft mich.

Robin sah Zorro eine Weile zu, wie sie es oft machte, und versuchte das Gefühl in ihr aufwallen zu lassen, die Hitze, das Verlangen. Das brauchte sie um sich überwinden zu können das zu tun was sie wollte...  
Bis er fragte „was willst du!?“ sein gewohnt barscher Ton.  
Er hielt in der Bewegung inne, er stemmte gerade Gewichte, und liess diese nun zu Boden sinken um sie abzustellen.  
Sie stand seitlich von ihm, nun ging sie auf ihn zu und stellte sich hinter ihn, berührte seine Arme legte ihre Hände auf diese.

Zorro war gelähmt, was sollte das, wusste sie was sie damit anrichtete?  
Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle, doch er wollte wissen was als nächstes kam, was wollte sie?

Jetzt oder nie, Robin war schon zu weit gegangen wenn sie ihn jetzt nicht bekam, dann war es vorbei, aber aufhören konnte sie nicht mehr, sie musste wissen was er empfand, wenn sie in seiner Nähe war.  
Die Hände noch immer auf seinen Armen, mit dem Gesicht ganz nah an seinem Rücken:

„Ich will dich....“

Ihre Hände wanderten unter seinen Armen hindurch zu seinem Oberkörper und berührten seine Brust, sie spürte sein Herz klopfen. Wild klopfen! Adrenalin schoss durch ihre Brust, Zorro war aufgeregt, hiess das, dass er etwas empfand? Entweder das, oder sie machte sich lächerlich.  
Sie lehnte ihre Stirn an ihn und gab sich das erste Mal ein wenig den Gefühlen zu ihm hin und bemerkte wie in Trance, dass sie ihn nicht einfach begehrte sondern dass das mehr war. Also ging es um alles, es überraschte sie selbst, doch auch wenn es die Liebe fürs Leben war, das war unwichtig, denn in diesem Moment herrschte bereits ihr Verlangen.

Er musste ihren Herzschlag auch spüren... Sie strich über seinen Muskulösen Oberkörper, die Bauchmuskeln, dann den Schritt, wo sich ihr seine Lust engegenwölbte, die konnte sein Glied im Rhythmus seinen Herzens pulsieren spüren.

Er riss sich herum und ergriff ihre Hände, mit aller Kraft drückte er Robin gegen die hölzerne Rückwand der Kombüse.

„Was tust du!?“  
Es war wütend und unbeherrscht, was sollte dieses Spiel? Er spürte immer stärker wie er sie begehrte und wusste nicht welchen Preis er zahlen würde bei dieser Frau, aber sein Körper, übermächtig stark, wollte sich ihr hingeben. Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände auf ihren noch und drückte auch sein Becken gegen das ihre, sollte sie spüren was sie angerichtet hatte! ihr Gesicht war so unergründlich...  
Doch dann lächelte sie.

„... und du willst mich auch.“

Robin riss sich los, dann drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu.  
Doch innerlich erbebte sie fast vor Verlangen...  
Lange würde sie nicht die Erhabene spielen können...  
Einzig und allein, dass Zorro glaubte sie wäre stark, hatte sie gerettet.  
Nur eine Berührung, ein Wort von ihm hätten gereicht...  
Wenn er nur wüsste, dachte sie.  
Sie schmunzelte noch einmal und ging davon.

Zorro war ganz außer Atem, er verfluchte sie, sie spielte mit ihm! Das musste aufhören...  
Er setze sich und versuchte nicht an sie zu denken um diese Gefühle los zuwerden denn...  
In dem zustand konnte er nicht einmal zum Essen runtergehen.... wie peinlich.  
„Die Frau schafft mich...“


	2. Was ich will

Seit sie Zorro auf dem Hinterdeck umarmt hatte war sie ihm nicht mehr allein begegnet.  
So mit ihm umzugehen war wie in Kick gewesen, und sie hatte all ihre Überwindung dazu benötigt. Jetzt wusste sie nicht wie sie ihm begegnen wollte.

Eins stand fest –  
Weitergehen wie vorher würde es nicht.  
Durfte es nicht.

Doch bevor er die Initiative ergriff oder Fragen stellte musste sie sich einfallen lassen, wie es weitergehen sollte.  
Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie hier auf dem Schiff, bei diesen Menschen, nicht scheu sein brauchte –  
Ihre Gefühle zu zeigen fühlte sich an wie ihr Gesicht zu verlieren.  
Oder dessen Maske.  
War das nur ihr Stolz?

So langsam begann Robin auszutesten wer sie eigentlich wirklich war.  
In den unzähligen Organisationen und Piratenbanden, in denen sie gewesen war, hatte sie die Starke sein müssen, die Emanzipierte, die Schlaue, die immer einen Schritt voraus war.  
Einschüchternd.

Jetzt musste sie nicht mehr spielen.  
Also galt es herauszufinden was sie wirklich wollte...  
Dominanz?  
Oder sich fallen lassen?

Doch bevor sich Robin hingab, fallen lies, würde sie dominieren...  
Denn  
Der Gedanke daran, wie Zorro sich wütend auf sie gestürzt hatte - wütend vor Verlangen nach ihr – hatte sie erregt. Der Gedanke wie sie ihn in der Hand gehabt hatte...  
Seine Muskeln, die Narbe auf der Brust, das Pochen seines Herzschlages in seinem Glied, konnte sie jetzt noch spüren...

Nein.  
Solange sie es schaffte ihn vor Lust zu lähmen würde sie sich nicht ergeben.  
Gib einem Mann nie das Gefühl das er dich „rumgekriegt“ hat.  
Also war sie dominant?  
Robin lächelte.

Dabei hatte das Ganze mit einem verspielten Gedanken begonnen...

(Für alle, die sich da schwer tun: DAS ist eine Rückblende *Erklärbär*)

Manchmal musste sie an Zorro denken. Bilder von ihm durchzogen ihre Gedanken den ganzen Tag.  
Auch Nami schien das zu begreifen... Als einzigste zum Glück!  
So hatte alles begonnen, gestern an Deck, als Nami die Jungs umherscheuchte und Robins leerem Blick begegnete.  
Zorro und Sanji, wie sie auf Namis Befehl hin und her trabten, hatten Robin an etwas erinnert.  
An jemanden...

Auf dem Schiff eines Piraten vor langer Zeit, hatte Robin sich ein einziges Mal dem Traum einer Liebe hingegeben... Es war pubertär!  
Sie mochte den Gedanken an damals nicht, schämte sich es nicht eher gewusst zu haben.  
Der junge Mann damals hatte es kribbeln lassen in ihrem ganzen Körper...  
Doch dann hatte er sie verraten. Verraten wie alle anderen, für ein Kopfgeld von 79 Millionen Berry.  
Er war selbst nur ein Handlanger, hatte ein wenig ausgesehen wie Sanji, ein Playboy.  
Doch er hatte Gefühle in ihr ausgelösst, die einer Explosion gleich kamen... wie Zorro.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran wie er sie damals berührt hatte, wie sie dahingeschmolzen war mit ihren 18 Jahren, und verfluchte sich, als sie sich dabei ertappte wie sie sich wünschte wieder so berührt zu werden... von ihm, von Zorro. Und ihr Herz raste

Danach hatte sie nie wieder ihr Herz verschenkt, jedoch ihren Körper...  
Die Berührungen, ein wenig Körperkontakt, Küsse von Männern die ihr wirklich zu Füßen lagen, als sie sich nicht mehr verarschen lies, das alles brannte nicht halb so sehr wie... er damals. Doch es lies sie für wenige Minuten alles vergessen, wenn sie dem Höhepunkt nah war wahr nichts anderes mehr wirklich... Ausser dem in ihr aufwallenden Gefühl.

Aber den Mugiwaras konnte sie vertrauen...  
Sie hatten ihr Leben riskiert nur um Robin nicht zu verlieren. Auch er. Und sie.  
Und deshalb antwortete sie der Navigatorin, was ihr eigentlich selbst gerade erst bewusst geworden war:

„Hast du jemals jemanden so begehrt, das es schmerzte? Und es dir die Luft abschnürt bei dem Gedanken an ihn?“

Ein wissendes Lächeln auf Namis Gesicht.  
„Zorro oder Sanji?“ musste sie jedoch wissen, unsicher ob die gerade neu gewonnene Freundin wissen konnte, wie sich Namis Gefühle für Sanji in letzter Zeit gewandelt hatten.

Erneut schlurfte Zorro an ihnen vorbei. Robin nickte kurz in seine Richtung.  
Nami grinste.  
„Kommst du klar? Ich könnte da was drehen“ sie lachte und klopfte verschwörerisch auf Robins Schulter, jedoch genau wissend, wie die antwort lauten würde.

Im Gegensatz zu Robin, die nun zum ersten Mal darüber nachdachte wer sie wirklich war, und welche Eigenschaft ihrer vielen Masken wirklich zu ihr gehörte...  
Bis sie wusste welche Frau sie sein konnte, ohne sich zu verstellen...  
Sie selbst.  
Und antwortete

„Lass mich nur machen, dass wäre nicht ganz mein Stil“

Und grinste Nami ebenso verschwörerisch entgegen.

Täuschte sie sich oder hatte Robin eben Namis Freundschaft akzeptiert?

(DAS ist das Ende des Rückblicks *Erklärbär*)

Und jetzt stand sie wieder hier am Hinterdeck, erneut allein mit ihm und sah ihn an.  
Sie spürte stark wie ihr Körper zu ihm hingezogen wurde und genoss es.  
Doch wieder drehte sie sich um und ging.

Und Zorro, dem Robins Anblick, hier allein mit ihm, einen heissen Stich versetzt hatte, dachte an die Berührungen ihrer Hände...  
„Die Frau schafft mich!“  
... und konnte sein Training vergessen.


	3. Game #02 - Junglefever

Robin trat an die Reling, wo sie sich in letzter Zeit besonders gern aufhielt.  
Nami hatte gesagt das bald eine Insel in Sicht sein würde, und hatte natürlich Recht behalten.  
Die junge Frau schaute zur Insel hinüber, die sie sicher schoen in ein oder zwei Stunden würden betreten können.  
Dann würde sie etwas mehr Ruhe haben, hier auf dem Schiff war es immer sehr schwer sich zurück zu ziehen und unbeobachtet zu sein.

Sie machte sich Gedanken darum, was sie tun wollte wenn sie ihm erneut in die Augen sah.

Zorro hatte nicht weiter reagiert. Seine Blicke hatten sich nicht verändert, sein Verhalten nicht und er sprach sie nicht an.  
Hatte nur sein Körper auf ihre Berührungen reagiert?  
Hatte sie sein Verhalten falsch gedeutet, als er sowohl erzürnt als auch erregt vor ihr gestanden hatte, sie an die Wand gedrückt hatte?  
Sie glaubte gespürt zu haben das er nichts anderes gewollt hatte als sie...

Vielleicht würde sich auf der Insel noch eine Gelegenheit bieten.  
Nicht so bedacht versteckt vor den anderen auf dem schmutzigen Hinterdeck.  
Sonst müsste sie wohl endlich einsehen das sie sich etwas vorgemacht hatte.  
Und ihn vergessen...

Sie legten an.

Robin war als erste von Bord, sie hatte es kaum mehr erwarten können, Lysop hatte es auch kaum ausgehalten und hatte den Rest schwimme wollen. Eine wunderbare Abwechslung, das hätte sie auch am liebsten getan, doch sie musste stark drauf achten das sie nicht am Ende mit dem Füßen im Wasser landete, sie musste warten.  
Das Schiff hatte Lysop dann überholt, aber es wahr ihm wohl auch nicht darum gegangen erster zu sein.

Der Sand war warm und es war ungewohnt wieder darin zu laufen nach so langer Zeit, etwas holperig, aber das ging allen so.  
Sie fühlte sich wie eine Ausreißerin, hatte das Bedürfnis mal wieder weit weg zu laufen nur um von ihrer Freiheit gebrauch zu machen, plötzlich schien ihr das Schiff so klein und die Welt so groß.

Zorro hatte sich schon lange darauf gefreut sich mal wieder auf einer Insel auszutoben.  
Es war vermutlich eine unbewohnte Insel, es gab nirgendwo erkennbare Anlegestellen, oder einen Hafen. Über all Wald. Dschungel. Das hiess, dass es bestimmt große Tiere gab, also wenigstens mal wieder Abwechslung beim Essen, und auch im Training, denn das Schiff bot bald keine anderen Gelegenheiten mehr als Gewichte stemmen, oder andere Körperübungen.  
Echte Kämpfe.  
Und ausserdem immer nur Ablenkung.  
Wenn er da an Robin dachte...  
Da war es ziemlich schnell vorbei mit Training.  
Verdammt, hätte er sich den Gedanken nicht klemmen können?  
Er sah sie an, sie bewegte sich im Sand.  
Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl dass sie sich über so etwas freute wie ein Kind.  
Nur das allein lies ihn erahnen, was sie durchgemacht haben musste, so früh schon.

Er spürte sein Herz schneller schlagen und verlies ebenfalls das Schiff.

Robin steuerte direkt auf den Wald zu, sie zögerte nicht lange, drehte sich um und rief den anderen zu  
„Ich werde mich ein wenig im Wald umsehen!“  
dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Wald zu und war kurze Zeit später verschwunden.

Hier war es gleich einige Grad kühler, weil die Sonne den Weg bis zum Boden gar nicht schaffte, überall waren Schatten die Bäume waren zu hoch und das Blätterdach zu dicht.  
Der Wind kitzelte angenehm und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Schnell verlor sie den Strand aus den Augen und hörte auch nicht mehr von den anderen, tief im Wald war es ruhig. Das lies sie entspannen. Robin erkannte einige Prähistorische Pflanzen, deshalb rechnete sie auch mit Dinosauriern, es musste eine Urzeitinsel sein, ähnlich wie Little Garden.

Plötzlich vernahm sie Schritte hinter sich, sofort fühlte sie sich beobachtet.  
Als sie sich umwandte erkannte sie Zorro.  
„Was...?“  
Robin war überrascht.

„Ich jage.“ Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, endlich hatte er sie auch mal überrascht. Ob er sie wohl genauso aus der Reserve locken konnte wie sie ihn?  
Verdient hätte sie es...

Tatsächlich machte Zorros Anwesenheit Robin unsicherer, sie hatte damit gerechnet ein wenig Ruhe zu haben und grade ihm wollte sie aus dem Weg gehen.  
Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass es ihr einen Stich versetzte, dass er sie genauso behandelte wie vorher. Verärgert stellte sie fest, dass er sie trotz allem verunsichern konnte und sie Gefahr lief unterzugehen.

Robin wandte sich von ihm ab und lief ein Stück voraus.  
Und das nächste was sie spürte war, dass sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlor.  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, vor Schreck, vor Scham, sie war so unsicher geworden das sie nur noch weg wollte von ihm und nun das!

Sie spürte seinen Arm um ihre Taille und wie seine Hand über ihren Bauch strich,  
nichts anderes ausser ihm.

Sie war gestolpert und er hatte sie aufgefangen.

Immer noch nach vorn gebeugt, da sie sich nicht traute sich zu bewegen, stand sie da und erholte sich von dem Schreck.  
Sie wollte schreien!  
Es war ihr so unangenehm!  
Jetzt hatte er sie, sie war nicht mehr im Vorteil...

Und dann spürte sie seinen warmen Atem in ihrem Nacken, über sie gebeugt, legte er auch den anderen Arm um sie, in Schulterhöhe und hinderte sie so daran sich von ihm wegzubewegen, er hielt sie fest und sie fühlte ihre Knie weich werden...

Er zitterte.  
Aber nur kurz, dann riss er sich zusammen.  
Zorro hielt Robin im Arm, doch als Umarmung konnte man es dennoch nicht bezeichnen...  
Er atmete ihren Duft und es brachte ihm um den Verstand.  
Aber es gab etwas, das wichtiger war.

Zorro zog sie näher zu sich, hoffte das sie nicht sein Herz klopfen hörte und flüsterte...

„War es die Wahrheit?“

Sie war wie gelähmt, konnte nicht atmen, nicht antworten!  
Also hatte sie sich nicht getäuscht!  
Doch kein Wort kam ihr über die Lippen.

Seine Stimme war nur noch ein Zischen, denn Wut bahnte sich ihren Weg

„War es nur ein Spiel?“

Wieder keine Antwort, sie wusste es selbst nicht wirklich, was es auf dem Schiff gewesen war.  
Sie wusste was es jetzt war und wollte schreien!

Sie blieb also stur. Er konnte kaum sagen wie es ihn traf. Es WAR nur ein Spiel.  
Ihre kalten blauen Augen hatte ihn getäuscht...  
Aber jetzt würde er das nicht mehr hinnehmen, dafür war sie zu weit gegangen, Er würde ihr das kleine Spielchen zurückzahlen, er wollte das sie endlich das gleiche empfand wie er...

„Ein Spiel.“ Sagte er fast resignierend, und in Robins Brust zog sich alles zusammen, plötzlich wurde ihr kalt.

„Das kannst du gern haben...“ fügte er hinzu.  
Was habe ich nur angerichtet, dachte sie erschrocken...

Robin dachte, er würde sie nun einfach loslassen, fallen lassen, zurücklassen...  
Aber dem war nicht so.

Sein Arm, um Robins Schulter gelegt, lösste sich, Zorro zog ihn wieder zurück, strich dabei sanft über ihr Dekolteè, ihre Schulter, Robins Rücken hinunter.  
Mit dem Arm um ihrer Taille, zog er sie nur noch fester an sich, bis er ihren ganzen Körper an dem seinen spüren konnte, den kräftigen, weiblichen Rücken, den Po.  
Ihre Haare kitzelten ihn, er strich sie behutsam beiseite...

Er liess sie nicht fallen  
Nein, er zahlte es ihr zurück!  
Wie konnte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen!  
Nur weil sie kein Wort gesagt hatte...

Doch das eigentlich Schlimme war, dass sie es so schrecklich genoss, jede einzelne Berührung...

Einen Seufzer nach dem anderen unterdrückte sie, keinen Laut würde er aus ihrer Kehle hören, sie würde nicht unterliegen!  
Denn genau das wollte er.

Sie war so furchtbar wütend darüber das er sie so hatte überraschen können, dass sie ihm nicht die Genugtuung verschaffen würde ihr Verlangen nach ihm zu offenbaren...

Doch es bereitete ihr die größten Qualen  
Jede Berührung wie ein kleines Feuer

Als er ihr Haar beiseite strich spürte sie seinen Atem wieder im Nacken,  
sie schloss die Augen...

Ein paar mal strichen seine Lippen über ihren Nacken, seine Hände, die ihren Körper fest an seinen pressten, kitzelten ihren Bauch bereits unter ihrem Shirt und jetzt konnte sie sich dem seufzenden Laute nicht mehr erwehren der sie verraten würde...

Zorro hatte den Gedanken der Rache bereits fast vergessen, wollte sie nur noch berühren und konnte kaum fassen das sie sich nicht wehrte...  
Nutze sie dieses Spiel auch nur aus?  
Doch es war ihm egal.  
Jetzt war alles egal, immer mehr drängte sich sein Körper dem ihren entgegen und er wusste, dass sie es spüren musste!

Ein süßer Seufzer durchbrach die Stille und traf Zorro wie ein Pfeil.  
Gewonnen.  
Abrupt hielt er inne  
Robin wollte sich erschrocken von ihm losmachen, doch er hielt ihr Handgelenk fest und sah ihr in die Augen.  
Sie wich zurück und er folgte ihr, er spürte ihren aufgewühlten Herzschlag in ihren Fingerspitzen.  
Und sie den seinen.  
Robin spürte eine Baum in ihrem Rückgrat, jetzt gab es kein Entkommen mehr.  
Seine Hände rechts und links von ihr an den Baum gestützt, hinderte Zorro sie am gehen...

Robin gab auf.

„Hey! Zorro! Verdammt wo steckt ihr denn? Robin!? Zorro!“  
Es war Lysop.

Schnell schlüpfte Robin unter Zorros Armen hindurch und atmete tief ein...  
Lysop bog um eine Kurve und erblickte die beiden.

„Gut, dass du da warst!“ sagte Robin hastig zu Zorro gewandt  
„Dieses Wilde Tier war wirklich erbarmungslos...“

Zorro grinste.  
Triumph.

„Oh, ach so!“ meinte Lysop.  
„Ihr wurdet von einem wilden Tier angegriffen? Natürlich hab ich auch eins besiegt auf dem Weg hierher!“ brüstete er sich. „Dabei hatte der große Käpt´n Lysop gar nicht vor sich noch vor dem Mittagessen mit gefährlichen Monstern anzulegen. Aber was man nicht alles für seine Freunde tut... .Aber jetzt gibt es erst mal Essen. Kämpfen könnt ihr später auch noch!“

Robin und Zorro schmunzelten jeder für sich über Lysops Formulierung...

Kaum aus dem Wald heraus schlug Zorro neben Lysop den Weg zum Lagerfeuer ein.  
Dort konnte er noch beobachten wie Robin zum Meer hinüber lief, sich setzte und ihre Beine ins Wasser hielt.  
Sein Herz raste.

Robin spürte sofort wie das Meerwasser ihr langsam die Kräfte raubte.  
Sie legte sich auf den Rücken in den Sand und betrachtete den Himmel bevor sie die Augen schloss.  
Eine süße Müdigkeit machte sich breit und das Meerwasser brachte eine willkommene Abkühlung.

Heute war der erste Tag in Robins Leben,  
an dem sie eine Abkühlung dringend nötig hatte.

 

Allen Leuten die an dieser Stelle noch Herzklopfen haben  
möchte ich sagen:  
Danke^^ Genau das wollte ich erreichen XD


	4. Game #03 - Lunchtime

Er sucht wieder eine Gelegenheit  
Gerächt hatte er sich.  
Gerächt für die „gemeine“ Situation auf dem Hinterdeck, doch das würde ihr nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Sie hatte nicht geplant weitere solcher Aktionen zu starten, schliesslich hatte sie das vor Tagen auch nur zu ihrer Überwindung gebraucht... Sie hatte nicht gewusst wie seine Gefühle für sie aussahen, also hatte sie ihn und vor allem sich selbst so aus der Reserve locken müssen.  
Als sie endlich wusste, was sie wissen musste, hatte sie eigentlich ehrlich auf ihn zugehen wollen, keine Spielchen.

Und dann tat er DAS!

Sie war ärgerlich über sich selbst, dass sie sich so hatte überraschen lassen.  
Zugegeben, es hatte ihr gefallen...  
Er hatte es ihr mit gleicher Münze zurückzahlen wollen, oder?  
Letztlich bedeutet das auch nur, dass sie ihn am Haken hatte, dass er sie wollte wie sie ihn.

Aber sie wollte nicht die Nachgiebige sein... Sie wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass es so aussah, als hätte er sie „rumgekriegt“  
Robin konnte gar nicht sagen warum. Eigentlich war das doch nicht so wichtig...

Sie stand an der Rehling und blickte zu ihm hinüber.  
Und erkannte erst jetzt, dass er auch sie beobachtete!  
Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wandte er sich ab und schlug den Weg zum Hinterdeck ein, auf dem er so viel Zeit mit seinem Training verbrachte, und wo...  
Verdammt!  
Er glaubte doch tatsächlich, er hätte ihr nun etwas voraus. Zorro würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, so leicht würde sie sich nicht abstempeln lassen, schliesslich war sie kein Hausmütterchen!

Es kribbelte auf ihrer Haut.  
Robin schmunzelte, wie so ungewöhnlich oft in den letzten Tagen.

Zeit für die nächste Runde...

Eigentlich hatte Zorro ihr nur zeigen wollen wie viel weniger unnahbar sie doch war als sie sich gab. Und daran hatte er gefallen gefunden.

Immer noch verfolgte ihn der Abend, als sie ihm offenbarte  
„Ich will dich...“  
und ihn letztlich einfach stehen lies.  
Immer noch wusste er nicht ob es Ernst war, oder ob er eines ihrer Spiele geworden war.  
Das traute er ihr zu und er stellte verärgert fest, dass es ihm sehr viel ausmachte.

Und im Dschungel hatte sie auch mit keinem Wort rausgerückt.  
Gut.  
Vielleicht hätte er sie nicht so triezen sollen, dachte er. Grinsend.  
Aber auch wenn er ihre Stärke bewunderte, und nichts dagegen hatte hart angefasst zu werden, wollte er sie dazu bringen sanfter mit sich und anderen zu sein.

Doch grade an Deck meinte er sie träumen gesehen zu haben, als sie auf das Meer hinausgeschaut hatte... Und alle Standhaftigkeit war vergessen...

„War sie verliebt? Hatte sie vielleicht sogar von mir geträumt?“  
Doch da ihre eisblauen Augen manchmal alles zu durchdringen schienen, fühle er sich schnell ertappt bei dem Gedanken und versuchte sich abzulenken.  
Er ging auf das Hinterdeck, doch mit jedem Schritt spürte er sie nur stärker, hier war er nicht mehr gewesen, seit sie ihn verrückt gemacht hatte.  
Verdammt es lies sich nicht anders ausdrücken!

Es war ihm seitdem schrecklich schwer gefallen sie nicht dauernd anzusehen, zu berühren, geschweige denn an sie zu denken denn jede ihrer Berührungen von jenem Abend hatte noch lange danach auf seiner Haut gebrannt.

Ob sie das wusste?  
Ob sie genau das gewollt hatte?

Verfluchtes Weib.  
Zorro wusste einfach nicht wie er die Sache angehen sollte, er wollte sie!  
Aber er konnte nicht einfach nachgeben, er wollte sich doch nicht von so einer „rumkriegen“ lassen!

Robin stieg die Treppe hinauf zum Hinterdeck, als Sanji aus der Kombüse trat.  
„Hey Robinchen *herzchenaugen* das Essen ist fertig! Nur das Beste für meine Schöne *zwinker*“  
“Danke Sanji“ Robin lächelte ihm entwaffnend zu.

Und sie war dankbar.  
Denn jetzt wusste sie was als nächstes geschehen würde...

Sie stieg die Treppe weiter hinauf und nun konnte sie Zorro bereits sehen.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, nicht schon wieder!  
Kaum betrat er den Ort erneut, ging alles von vorne los, wieder stand sie da und sah ihn nur an, und er ärgerte sich so sehr dass er sich wünschte, sie würde ihn wieder berühren, nur um einen Grund zu haben sie wieder gegen diese Wand zu drücken.  
Er wollte noch einen Moment der Dominanz über sie, er wollte sehen wie es ihr gefiel so behandelt zu werden, denn er hatte auch an jenem ersten Abend gesehen, wie wenig Beherrschung sie noch hatte...  
Und im Wald, als sie keinen Ausweg mehr hatte.  
Wäre Lysop nicht gekommen, was wäre wohl passiert.  
Er wollte sie küssen...

Und sie schritt auf ihn zu, immer näher, er konnte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen sehen, einen Moment lang meinte er zu sehen, dass sie ebenfalls alles hinwerfen und in seinen Armen liegen wollte, doch das konnte auch seine Wunschvorstellung sein.

Als sie direkt bei ihm stand sah sie ihm in die Augen und es fehlte nur ein kleines Stück, ein bisschen Überwindung, nur ein Schritt auf sie zu...  
Aber er wollte nicht nachgeben.

Sie sah ihn an, wartete, was würde er tun?  
Sie wollte, dass er sie küsste, dass er sie berührte auf seine kraftvolle, raue Art liebevoll...  
Doch er tat es nicht.

Sie lächelte, ging an ihm vorbei und zurück Richtung Kombüse.  
Nebenbei sagte sie  
„Essen ist fertig“  
und verschwand.

Sie wollte ihn aus der Reserve locken, hatte er es doch gewusst!  
So ein Miststück.

Er folgte ihr jedoch zur Kombüse.  
Schade, dass sie die Insel so schnell wieder verlassen hatten, denn am Strand grillten sie oft.  
Heute gab es wieder den Kombüsenfrass.

Zorro nahm Robin gegenüber am Tisch platz, als letzter blieb ihm wohl auch kaum etwas anderes übrig. Er saß in der Mitte, rechts und links von ihm die anderen, die sich bereits an ihr Essen gemacht hatten, Ruffy schlang wie ein Verrückter...  
Also begann er lieber auch schnell mit dem Essen.

Doch da blieb er an Robins Blick hängen, die genau wusste, dass sie im Moment niemand sah, so beschäftigt wie alle waren.  
Sie wusste das Zorro nicht so angetan von dem Gedanken wäre, wenn er von den anderen ertappt würde, doch einen Denkzettel hatte er verdient.  
Sie sah ihn weiter an, wusste das ihre Augen ihn faszinierten.  
Sie sagten  
Ich will dich.  
Sie sagten  
Küss mich

Zorro war erstarrt.  
Warum hier?  
Warum jetzt?  
Kannst du es nicht einmal lassen?

Und es war als ob sie seine Gedanken las. Dann lächelte sie.

Zorro konnte sich auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, seinen Blick nicht abwenden... So hatte sie ihn noch nie angesehen, es war alles was er je gewollt hatte, ihm wurde heiss und kalt-  
Bis sie ihren Blick abwandte und begann zu essen wie die anderen auch.  
Das war wie ein Schock.  
Er bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er sie angestarrt hatte und errötete, doch niemand sah es.

Das Essen war gut.  
Zorro gab immer nur sehr ungern zu, dass Sanji doch tatsächlich irgendetwas drauf hatte, aber das gute Essen konnte man schlecht leugnen.

Er versuchte sich auf das Gericht zu konzentrieren um sie zu vergessen.  
Sanji hatte einen Fisch serviert, in einer scharfen Soße,  
an der er sich die Zunge verbrannte...  
Die Berührung kribbelte auf seiner Haut...  
Ein Gemüse... Spargel? Er konnte es nicht identifizieren...  
Schlanker, fraulicher doch kräftiger begehrenswerter Körper...  
Den Reis lies er sich auf der Zunge zergehen, er prickelte.  
Das Sushi war eigenartig, er sah...  
Die Farbe ihrer Augen.  
Zorro spürte ein angenehm wohliges Kribbeln angefangen bei seinen Zehen bis hin zu seinem Knie...

Nur nicht aufschauen...  
Blos nicht...-

Robin.  
Sie sah ihn an.  
Ein eigenartiger Gesichtsausruck.  
Und das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut...  
Es war Robin, er konnte ihre warmen Zehen spüren, durch den Stoff seiner Hose, wie sie über seine Beine strichen, und sich einen Weg bahnten...  
Zorro zwang sich sie nicht mehr anzusehen, er war so machtlos.  
Keiner am Tisch schien es zu merken, was sich unter ihnen abspielte, wie sie ihn reizte.  
Er wollte dass es aufhörte, doch er wollte nicht, dass sie aufhörte ihn zu berühren.  
Also sah er auf seinen Teller und sah doch nur sie.

Robin hatte ihn in der Hand.  
Er hatte es so gewollt, dachte sie.  
Barfüßig strich sie über seine Hose und konnte Zorro bis in die Knie zittern spüren, ihr selbst wurde heiss bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn unter dem Tisch berührte, es jeder sehen würde, der vom Tisch aufstand, dass sie genau in diesem Moment machen konnte was sie wollte...  
Es erfüllte sie vollends mit Erregung und sie berührte seine Oberschenkel, fuhr noch ein wenig höher...  
Sie sah den Zwiespalt, er wollte es auch, auch er war erregt, auch er hatte Angst erwischt zu werden wie ein Teenager und er wollte dennoch, dass sie aufhörte und auch wieder nicht.

In Zorros Gedanken formte sich ihr schöner Körper unter seinen Händen, blickte sie ihn wollend an und seufzte...  
Er wollte ein Meer sein das ihr alle Kräfte raubte und dem sie sich trotz allem hingab...  
So wie gestern Mittag am Strand, nachdem sie den Wald verlassen hatte und nicht mit zum Lagerfeuer gegangen war...  
Er war tatsächlich eifersüchtig auf das weite Meer geworden, dem sie sich ergeben hatte obwohl sie die Gefahr kannte...  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen und schmeckte Robin, als küsste er sie immer noch...

Chopper stand auf und Robin zog unauffällig ihren fuß zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander.  
Noch einmal sah sie ihn an und lies zu, dass er ihre Enttäuschung darüber bemerkte...

Und um Zorro war es mal wider geschehen.  
Damit stand es Zwei zu eins...  
Und der Schwertkämpfer musste noch etwas warten bis er aufstehen konnte...

 

\-----  
Essen ist die Erotik des Alltags... ;)  
xxx  
Ai


	5. Game #04 - Shower

Um zu duschen destillierten sie im Bauch des Schiffes das Meerwasser.  
Normales Meerwasser reinigte nicht, und das Süßwasser war einfach zu schade.  
Eines änderte sich dabei leider nicht:  
Seine lähmende Kraft, die das Wasser des Meeres auf sie ausübte...  
Jedes mal wenn Robin duschte, spülte das Wasser ohne Weiteres ihre Kräfte hinfort, und sie musste aufpassen, dass sie das Bad rechtzeitig wieder verlies.

Robin lies sich trotz allem etwas mehr Zeit.  
Sie betrat den kleinen engen Raum unter Deck und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
Doch sie schloss nicht ab.  
Das hatte etwas mit der Sicherheit auf dem Schiff zu tun, so war es abgesprochen...  
Den anderen bescheid zu sagen musste also reichen.

Sie zog sich aus und trat hinter den Vorhang.  
Das war das einzige, das es hier gab, dass an eine Dusch erinnerte, mal abgesehen von dem Schlauch durch den das Wasser auf sie hinunter rieseln würde.  
Sie betätigte den Hahn und nach einiger Zeit begann das Wasser ihren Körper hinunter zu laufen. Erst ganz langsam, doch bald regnete das wasser wie ein Sommerregen auf sie hinab.  
Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken begann das Meerwasser an ihrer Kraft zu zehren...

Eigentlich war das Wasser recht kühl...  
Doch der jungen Frau wurde heiss...  
Aber sie gab sich der süßen Schwäche hin, für diesem Moment...

Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, aber das war es mit Zorro auch...

Kaum ergab sie sich der Macht des Wassers, die Robin all ihre Schwächen aufzeigte, wanderte ihre Gedanken zu ihm...  
Langsam benebelten ihre Sinne...  
Sie wusste, dass es bedeutete, dass sie nicht mehr lange im Wasser bleiben konnte, wenn sie noch auf eigenen Beinen das Bad verlasse wollte...

Auch wenn heute einer der wenigen Tage der letzten Zeit war, an denen er sich konzentrieren konnte, hatte auch diese Trainingslektion ein Ende.  
Zorros Magen knurrte kategorisch und er begab sich zu den anderen die sich wie immer auf dem vorderen Tei des Schiffes tummelten.  
„Hey Karottenschäler! Wann gibt’s Essen!?“  
„Du wartest wie alle anderen, kapiert Erbsenhirn? Ich brauche noch ein bisschen - HEY RUFFY! PFOTEN WEG!“  
Und das Gekebbel nahm seinen Lauf.  
Zorro wandte sich ab. Hier waren eh alle beschäftigt...  
Er steuerte auf das Bad zu.

Als Zorro die Tür öffnete schlug ihm Wasserdampf entgegen, doch Robins Silhouette hinter dem Vorhang erkante er sofort.  
Es war atemberaubend...  
Jedem anderen wäre es unangenehm gewesen, doch Zorro...  
witterte hier seine neue Chance...  
Unfähig zu sagen was ihn trieb schloss er die Tür hinter sich und sah sie nur an.  
Sie schien ihn nicht zu bemerken...

Sie war schön...  
Doch er würde sie nicht ansehen, das wäre nicht fair.  
Zorro legte seine Kleider zu Robins und schob den Vorhang ein Stück beiseite, sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, er trat unter das lauwarme Wasser, die Augen geschlossen.

Robin stand da, das Gesicht zur Wand und hatte eine Gänsehaut...  
Sie schloss die Augen und wagte nicht sich zu bewegen, wusste nicht ob noch real sein konnte, was sie spürte...  
Stand er hinter ihr? Hier im Bad?  
Wie absurd war der Gedanke... Wie lächerlich... dieser Wunsch...  
Und wie dumm war es den Lügen des Meeres glauben zu wollen, das ihr mit jedem Tropfen mehr ihre Kraft, ihren Willen, ihren Atem nahm...

Aber wenn es wahr war, dann war sie Gefangene in einem neuerlichen Spiel, das sie nur verlieren konnte.  
Denn gehen und damit aufgeben, oder verharren und dem Meer erliegen...  
Wo war schon der Unterschied?

Zorros Hände streichelten ihre Arme, seine Lippen küssten Schulter und Nacken, er spürte, dass sie zitterte.  
Dan legte er die Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie nah zu sich.  
Es kam ihm vor als häte er das schon unzählige male getan, und in seinen Gedanken hatte er das auch...

Robin hatte nun nicht mehr das Gefühl, dass das Wasser ihr die Kraft entzog, sondern er...  
Alles was noch in ihr war floss hinüber zu ihm...  
Sie wollte jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden, ihre ganze verbliebene Kraft kämpfte gegen die Seemacht...  
Des letzten bisschen klaren Verstandes beraubt lehnte sie sich an Zorro und lies zu dass er gewann...

Es überraschte ihn, doch er nahm es zufrieden hin, dass sie nun in einen Armen lag, wirklich in seinen Armen lag. Zorro fuhr langsam mit den Lippen über ihren Hals, küsste ihn, wollte auch sie küssen...  
Seine Finger strichen über ihre Wange, seine Gedanken waren beherrscht von ihr, sein Körper erbebte, wenn sie bei Berührung seiner Lippen seufzte...

Doch bis hier her und nicht weiter.  
Robin hatte das Limit weit überschritten, sie sah nicht mehr klar und wusste die nächste Bewegung würde für heute ihre Letzte sein.  
Sie drehte sich um zu Zorro und sah ihn mit verklärten Augen an...  
Und sah zuletzt seine weichen Lippen, spürte zuletzt ihre zärtliche Berührung und sank in sich zusammen.

Zorro blickte nur verdutzt, fing Robin jedoch auf und nun musste er sie ansehen...  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, sie sah wahrlich entkräftet aus...  
Und erst in diesem Moment kam Zorro der Gedanke dass sie sich ernsthaft etwas zugezogen haben könnte.

Der Schwertkämpfer wickelte Robin in ein Handtuch und zog sich, um Peinlichkeiten vorzubeugen, seine Hose an, dann brachte er sie zu Chopper.

Der kleine Elch klärte alle schnell darüber auf, dass sie wohl lediglich zu lange dem Meerwasser ausgesetzt war und blickte Zorro fragend an.  
Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern und hatte keine Antwort darauf...

Doch er dachte an ihre Begegnung in der Dusche und schmeckte noch ihre Haut...  
Sie war für ihn geblieben, obwohl sie hättet gehen müssen...  
Robin hatte es natürlich gewusst aber sie wollte nicht gehen.  
Zorro schmunzelte zufrieden.

Mit dem nächsten Windhauch spürte er erst wie kalt ihm war, er war ja noch ganz nass.  
Dieses Schmutzige Detail entging auch dem Rest der Crew nicht, auch wenn Ruffy nicht soviel damit anzufangen wusste wie Nami und Sanji...


	6. Game #05 - Swordgame

Es war Morgen, die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen und brannte schon heiss vom Himmel, sie verschwendete keine Zeit.

Das selbe galt für die Mugiwaras, die schön früh auf den Beinen waren, nur aus Gewohnheit, nicht das sie heute etwas zu tun hätten, aber auf See gewöhnte man sich daran immer wachsam und früh aus den Federn zu sein.

Erst spät in der Nacht hatten sie nie nächste Insel erreicht, die sie unbedingt noch ansteuern wollten bevor sie schlafen gingen.  
Letztlich sah sie genauso aus wie die letzte Insel, aber die hier schien bewohnt zu sein...

Robin war schon am längsten wach, war am Strand entlang spaziert und hatte nachgedacht.  
Als sie sich Zorro gegenüber sah.  
Robin blieb stehen, sah ihn an.  
Erwartungsvoll. Doch sie wusste dass sich nichts geändert hatte.  
Seine Berührung spürte sie nur in der Erinnerung...  
Dabei war es längst klar, war längst gesagt was zu sagen war...  
Aber überwinden konnte sie sich auch nicht.  
Sich überwinden den nächsten Schritt zu tun.  
Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl...

dass ihr dann etwas fehlen würde...

Er lief an ihr vorbei Richtung Schiff.  
Eines seiner Schwerter streifte sie.  
„Legst du sie eigentlich niemals ab?“ sie war froh wenigstens etwas sagen zu können.

„Nein.“ Er war froh, dass sie nicht stumm geblieben war... Sie waren doch keine Kinder mehr...

„Dann pass wenigstens auf, dass du mich nicht damit erwischst...“ Und Jetzt spürte sie es wieder... Das Gefühl, ihm nur nahe sein zu können, wenn sie ihn heraus forderte...

Eine ihrer Hände spross aus Zorros Rücken und schnappte nach dem Kitetsu, warf es in Robins Richtung.  
Sie fing es auf und wog es in ihren Händen, die dritte löste sich wieder auf.

„Hey! Lass das, gib es zurück! Das ist kein Spielzeug!“ so wie ich... wollte er fast hinzufügen, lies es aber.

„Wieso? Das ist doch ein Spiel nach deinem Geschmack, oder Schwertkämpfer?“  
Robin zog das Schwert aus der Scheide und betrachtete es.  
Selbst sie erkannte das es wunderschön war, obwohl sie Waffen verachtete.

Zorro hatte Angst.  
Diese Frau ging über jede Grenze, aber er wollte trotzdem nicht das seine Klinge sie verletzte...  
Kitetsu war unberechenbar, schliesslich war es verflucht!

„Robin gib es her. Ich spiele nicht mit Schwertern...-„  
„Nein? Womit dann!?“ sie hatte wütender geklungen als sie gewollt hatte, musste an den Wald denken, was er mit ihr gemacht hatte... Er spielte nicht mit Schwertern, aber mit ihr.  
Bedeuteten ihm diese Schwerter so viel?  
Gott, sie wollte es ihm vor die Füße werfen und davon laufen, aber das konnte sie sich selbst nicht antun...  
Das Kitetsu lag leicht in ihrer Hand...

Im Prinzip war es genauso wie mit ihren Händen...  
Es ging nur um Reflexe, und Fantasie... dann konnte man mit jeder Waffe siegen...

Verloren in ihren Gedanken war sie gelähmt, nahm gar nicht war, dass sie die Klinge wie hypnotisiert fixierte, erwachte erst, als sie die kühle Schneide des Wado-ichi-monji an ihrer Kehle spürte...  
„Zorro...?“  
„Gib es mir.“  
Die Klinge brannte auf ihrer Haut, wie hatte er es geschafft hinter sie zu gelangen ohne das sie etwas gemerkt hatte?  
Sein Atem ging schnell, er stand dicht hinter ihr um das Schwert besser unter Kontrolle zu haben, er wollte ihr nicht weh tun...  
Sie spürte den Atem des Schwertkämpfers in ihrem Nacken und bekam eine Gänsehaut...  
Das würde sie sich nicht nehmen lasen... war das der Rausch des Schwertkampfes?  
Sie hatte es nie versucht...

Robin lehnte sich ein wenig nach hinten, spürte Zorro ganz nah bei sich und brachte ihn damit aus der Fassung, schwang das Kitetsu nach hinten und beobachtete zufrieden wie er reflexartig auswich und seine Klinge von ihrem Hals nahm.

Nun standen sie sich wie Gegner gegenüber, musterten einander.

Die Klinge immer noch nach hinten gerichtet stand Robin da und spürte, dass das Schwert etwas mit ihr vor hatte.  
Es musste einfach verflucht sein...  
Sie schwang die Klinge wieder nach vorn...

Zorro wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er wollte nicht gegen sie kämpfen...  
Aber war es denn wirklich etwas anderes als die Kämpfe die er bisher bestritten hatte?  
Eine Herausforderung war es gewiss... Sie zu schlagen, ohne dass das Schwert sie berührte...

Langsam ging er auf sie zu, sie war stark... Und der Kampf stand ihr gut...  
Robin war schon ein Teufelsweib. Aber sie konnte nicht mit Schwertern umgehen...

Mittlerweile hatten Sanji und Nami das Geschehen bemerkt, stumm schauten sie zu, sie wollten ja nicht stören...  
Nami konnte sich denken was sich abspielte, und war gespannt auf das Ende...

Plötzlich stürzte er auf sie los und stiess mit dem Schwert nach vorn, Robin wich elegant zur Seite, drehte sich ein Stück und ihr Schwert fuhr auf ihn zu - Zorro musste springen um auszuweichen und landete auf den Knien, den Rücken zu ihr gewandt...  
Das hatte ihn überrascht... positiv. Nur um das festzuhalten.  
Robin trat von hinten an ihn heran und legte die Klinge an seinen Hals, spielerisch fuhr sie damit über seine Schulter...  
Zorro griff nach der Klinge und schnitt sich in die Hand, doch er hielt fest.  
„Tu das... nie wieder!“  
Dann riss er an der Schneide und Robin stürzte nach vorn über Zorros Schulter, um nicht bäuchlings auf dem Boden zu landen rollte sie sich ab und fand sich plötzlich in der Situation wieder in der Zorro sich soeben noch befunden hatte, der jetzt nur noch aufzustehen brauchte um im Vorteil zu sein...

Wieder stand er hinter ihr und legte ihr die Schneide des Wado-ichi-monji an die Schlagader, mit der anderen Hand griff er ihr Handgelenk fest und bog ihren Arm nach hinten in die Höhe.

„Lass es fallen.“

Das tat sie nicht, sein Feuer hatte sich längst auf sie übertragen, der Schwertkampf erregte sie viel zu sehr als das sie jetzt aufhören wollte, es war das erste ehrliche Spiel zwischen ihnen...  
Vor allem wenn man an ihren schwachen Moment in der Dusche dachte..

Doch mit einem geschickten Schwertstreich Zorros wurde ihr das Kitetsu aus der Hand gerissen und schwang weit hoch in die Luft...

„Geh aus de Weg, sonst wirst du verletzt-„  
„Nein.“

Sie würde ihm schon beweisen, dass sie den Schwertern ebenbürtig war.

Und ehe er sich versah, befand er sich in ihrem Griff, ihre vielen Hände hielten ihn fest und das Schwert sauste auf sie hinab...

Zorro war hin und her gerissen, was wollte sie damit erreichen!?  
Es würde sie nur verletzen...  
Und er konnte sich kaum beherrschen, er wollte sie fort reissen von dem Schwert, und hinein in seine Arme...  
Immer noch stand sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm, nah bei ihm.  
Robin streckte die Arme aus, die Hände mit denen sie Zorro fesselte verschwanden und er nahm ihre Hände ein seine, denn ihm würde das Kitetsu nichts antun, die Klinge würde an ihm vorbeirauschen und Robin verschonen...  
Sie spürte seinen warmen Atem, und sein Verlangen in diesem Augenblick, da die Klinge an ihnen beiden vorbei schwang und im Sand stecken blieb...

Sanji wusste noch nicht ob er angesäuert oder beeindruckt sein sollte.  
Nami grinste, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und zog Sanji mit sich...

Kitetsu hatte gesiegt... und seinen Willen bekommen, auch wenn es niemand erfahren würde.

Und Robin und Zorro?

Unentschieden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kampfszenen liegen mir nicht, ich hoffe es war zufriedenstellend *schwitz*


	7. Game #06 -Afternoon

Die Berührung Zorros Körper, das letzte Bild vor Augen, bevor sie zusammen brach...  
Hatte sich in Robins Gedanken eingebrannt.

Verfluchtes Schiff.  
Kein Ausweg, kein Schlupfwinkel.

Überall Zorro.

Überall die Verdammte Crew.

Es kribbelte ihr in den Fingern, das kleine Duscherlebnis nicht auf sich sitzen zu lassen und ihm seine Schwerter auszutreiben.

Sie versuchte immer wieder sich auf ihr Buch zu konzentrieren, solange, bis sie merkte, dass sie die Seite bereits gelesen hatte, dann wurden ihre Gedanken wieder abgelenkt.

Sie saß in ihrem Liegestuhl, und Zorro saß ihr gegenüber, angelehnt am Mast.  
Er schlief, wie so selten in letzter Zeit.  
Sie sah wieder ins Buch.  
Und las die selbe Seite noch mal.

Nur als sie besiegt war, konnte ich sie in den Armen halten.  
Besiegt vom Meer, nicht von mir...  
Zorro schlief nicht.  
Zorro war immer weniger fähig irgendeiner Beschäftigung nachzukommen ausser ...Robin.

Ja, mittlerweile musste man sie ja als Beschäftigung ansehen, wenn die einzigen Tätigkeiten auf diesem Schiff sich auf sie beschränken, dacht er.  
Sie saß ihm gegenüber, er sah sie an.

Robin las.  
Öfter mal was neues...  
Ihre blauen Augen schienen das Buch regelrecht zu durchbohren.  
Stimmte etwas nicht?  
Ihre Finger umklammerten Seiten.  
Woran dachte sie?  
Sie schlug die Beine übereinander.

Gott!  
Zorro schloss die Augen.  
Lass das mal besser bleiben.  
Gerne würde er diese hübsche Frau wieder herausfordern, doch damit würde er wohl noch bis zur nächsten Insel warten müssen, denn Gesellschaftsspiele lagen ihm nicht.

Zorro gab den Versuch auf schlafen zu wollen und streckte sich.  
Sein Blick traf auf den ihren.  
Hatte sie ihn beobachtet?  
Schnell wandte sie den Blick ab.  
Ja hatte sie.  
Er grinste zufrieden, wandte den Blick nicht mehr ab.  
Vergessen wir die nächste Insel.  
Hier und jetzt!

Fester umklammerte sie den Buchrücken und versuchte verzweifelt ein Wort auf dieser Seite zu erkennen doch verhöhnten sie Robin nur.  
Als sie ein weiteres Mal erkannte, dass sie die Seite wohl schon gelesen hatte und noch einmal aufblickte, sah sie in seine Augen.  
Diesmal wandte sie sich nicht ab, das konnte sie nicht.  
Ein neckisches Lächeln auf den Lippen forderte er sie zu einem Spiel ganz neuer Natur...

„Hey Robinchen! Einen Fruchtcocktail?“  
Sanji tänzelte um sie herum und es war ein Wunder, dass er das Glas dabei ruhig halten konnte.

Robin wandte den Blick jedoch nicht von Zorro  
„Danke“  
und nahm das Glas entgegen.

Sanji folget ihrem Blick und sah Zorro mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Eifersucht an, entschied sich dann aber den Spruch zu schlucken den er auf den Lippen hatte.

Robin wusste, dass Zorro sich nicht wohl fühlte unter Sanjis Blick.  
Zorro wusste, dass sie gewonnen hatte wenn er den Blick senkte.

Der Schwertkämpfer errötete  
Robin lächelte  
Sanji ging.

Gelassen, im Gegensatz zu sonst, trat dieser zu Nami hinüber, die mit einem Tischchen an der Rehling saß und Notizen der letzten Insel vervollständigte.

„Hier Namimaus, eine Erfrischung.“  
Sanji sah der Navigatorin in die Augen.  
Dann nickte er unauffällig zu Robin hinüber und lächelte.  
Nami erwiderte das Lächeln und flüsterte  
„Geht schon seit Stunden so“

Gerade noch hatte er gedacht sie gekriegt zu haben da hatte sie den Spieß auch schon umgedreht.  
Das unangenehme Gefühl Sanji gegenüber war Zorn gewichen der nur noch von einem anderen Gefühl überrannt wurde, das in ihm aufwallte, als er sah was ihre Zunge mit dem Strohhalm machte...

Schon wieder.  
Immer diese bösen Gesten...  
Es war, als wären nur sie zwei auf der Welt, denn niemand sah was sie mit ihm machte, dabei waren acht Mann an Deck!

Er musste tief in Gedanken gewesen sein, denn dass sie aufgestanden war merkte er erst Sekunden danach.  
Sie stand neben ihm und lehnte am Mast, blickte zu Nami hinüber, ihre Hand streifte seine Schulter.  
„Wann erreichen wir die nächste Insel?“  
fragte sie die Navigatorin.  
Zorro stand auf, seine Schulter streifte ihren Po und Rücken, ein Schauer durchlief sie, doch sie lies sich nichts anmerken.

„Das könnte noch etwas dauern. Hast du es eilig?“  
Sie grinste Robin an.

„Nicht wirklich“

antwortete Robin wahrheitsgemäß, und Nami grinste noch breiter.

Als Robin sich wieder umdrehte saß Zorro auf dem Sonnenstuhl und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
Der Strohhalm war aus dem Glas verschwunden.  
Ist ihm wohl zu heiss gewesen, dachte sie neckisch.

Zorro wollte sich nicht noch einmal ausliefern.  
Immer saß sie da, mit dem kurzen Rock der durchaus erahnen liess was er versteckte, ihr Gesicht in einem Buch vergraben, das war nicht fair.  
Sollte sie sich einen anderen Platz suchen.

Robin ging auf Zorro zu, er öffnete ein Auge und sah die Frau verstohlen an, die ihm Tag und Nacht raubte.  
Langsam beugte sie sich über ihn,  
stütze ihre Hände auf die Armlehnen,  
kam seinen Gesicht immer näher...

Zorro schaute erschrocken drein, fing sich schnell, und ertappte sich dabei wie er sich den Kuss vorstellte den er da kommen sah...  
Robin sah dem Schwertkämpfer in die Augen und lächelte...  
Sie hatte ihn soweit, dass es ihm egal war wenn die anderen sie sahen wenn sie ihn nur küsste...  
Er schloss die Augen.

Robin griff nach dem Leeren Glas und ging an dem Liegestuhl vorbei Richtung Kombüse.  
Dabei zwinkerte sie Nami zu, die leise kicherte und sich dann wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte.

Als Zorro nur Sekunden später die Augen öffnete wollte er explodieren!  
Miststück!  
Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr  
Seine Gedanken waren beherrscht,  
er stürzte zur Kombüse, die Robin Sekunden zuvor betreten hatte...

Als er die Kombüse betrat sah er niemanden. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu, er erschrak, sein Herz klopfte.  
Zorro wandte sich um und Robin stand dort, lehnte an der Tür, die Hände locker gefaltet vor dem Rock den sie trug.  
Ihre Augen blitzten, wie bei diesem Essen hier am Tisch, als sie es nicht hatte lassen können ihn zu reizen...  
Ob es nun dieser Gedanke war oder ihr Anblick  
Es war ohnehin nicht mehr wichtig  
Endlich hatte er eine Gelegenheit noch einmal zu sehen wie sie die Kontrolle verlor, endlich stand sie wieder mit dem Rücken zu Wand.

Hatte sie es doch gewusst.  
Zorro war berechenbar geworden...  
Sie wusste nicht ob das ihr größter Triumph war, oder...

Robin schmunzelte...  
Zorro machte es wahnsinnig.

Seine Arme an die Tür gestemmt stand er vor ihr und sah sie an, ohne einen Hehl zu machen aus seinen Gefühlen, dem Gefühl...  
Verlangen.  
In dem Fenster, das in die Kombüsentür eingelassen war, sah er die andern.  
Jeden einzelnen.  
Nur einer von ihnen müsste einen Augenblick den Blick heben um ihn zu sehen...  
Aber es war unglaublich wie sehr Lust jedes andere Gefühl neutralisieren konnte, wie gleichgültig ihm all das war, denn sie stand hier und sah ihn an, wehrte sich nicht, lief nicht mehr davon, sah ihn nur an und wollte das Selbe wie er...

Robin hatte Angst.  
Angast vor dem Moment in dem er sie küsste  
Obwohl sie sich so sehr danach sehnte...  
So legte sie ihre Arme um ihn und zog ihn zu sich, ganz nah.

Er küsste sie nicht, grub nur seine Hände in ihr Haar und nahm ganz bewusste jedes Detail an ihr wahr, ihren duft, ihren Herzschlag, die weiche Haut..  
Sie wirkte zerbrechlich in seinen Armen, versank regelrecht darin...  
Zorro küsste ihren Hals...  
Ironischerweise schmeckt ihre Haut nach dem Salz des Meeres.

Robin glitt dahin, spürte nur die sanften Berührungen, wie in ihrer Erinnerung, noch intensiver.  
Ihre Finger krallten sich auf dem Rücken in sein Hemd, während er über ihren Rücken strich, ihre Wange küsste...  
Zorro sah Robin in die Augen.  
Nun würde er den Kuss endlich bekommen, mit dem sie ihn zuvor gelockt hatte...

Robin erschrak, wusste was er wollte, diese Angst plagte sie immer noch...  
Doch sie wollte es auch...  
Und schloss die Augen.

„Zeit fürs Abendessen, was?“

Tönte es von draussen.

Als Sanji die Küche in diesem Moment betrat kochte Robin gerade Kaffee und Zorro polierte am anderen Ende des Raumes ein Schwert.


	8. Premonitio

Alles erschien ihr grau, seit sie nichts als nur noch Zorros Berührungen spüren konnte, wo auch immer sie waren.  
Ihr gingen die Reserven aus und ein Tag erschien ihr wie der Letzte...  
Diese Insel war wie die Letzte.  
Natürlich könnte das daran liegen, dass sie seit Tagen an vielen Inseln der selben Inselkette vorbei fuhren... alle paar Tage erreichten sie eine Insel die aussah wie die zuvor...  
Doch in Robins Augen was es seine Schuld.

Spitze Felsen umrankten die Bucht in der sie heute geankert hatten und das Wasser war so klar, dass man schon weit draussen vor der Insel den Boden hatte sehen können, und die vielen Küstenfische.  
Der Anblick von derart kristallklarem Wasser schmerzte sie, da sie das Meer geliebt hatte bevor sie von der Teufelsfrucht gegessen hatte.  
Doch ihren Augen war auch das seine Schuld.

Sanjis Essen schmeckte ihr nicht mehr und es war seine Schuld.  
Der Himmel war blau, die Vögel zwitscherten, es war seine Schuld.  
Das sie verdammt nochmal atmete war seine Schuld.

Sie hatte schon keine Lust mehr auch diese Insel zu erkunden, sie wusste bereits was sie vorfinden würden.  
Mal abgesehen von einem ungewöhnlich hohem Berg, glich diese Insel der letzten wie ein Ei.  
Doch Nami, in ihrem kupplerischen Eifer, bestand darauf, dass Robin Zorro begleitete während er jagte und Daten über die Insel mitbrachte die Nami für ihre Karte verwenden konnte.

Tja, wofür hatte man Freunde wenn sie einen nicht in die unangenehmsten Situationen brachten?

So trottete sie hinter ihm her und versuchte ihn nicht anzustarren...  
Was zu nichts führte ausser DAS sie ihn anstarrte.  
Gut das sie hinter ihm lief und er es nicht sah.

Seit Tagen versuchte sie verzweifelt ihre Situation zu ändern.  
In der Kombüse hätte es geschehen sollen.  
Es war doch längst alles gesagt.  
Aber sie konnte einfach nicht den Mund aufmachen, sie hatte das Gefühl ihren Stolz zu verlieren wenn sie es ihm nicht ein bisschen schwer machte, aber damit quälte sie sich nur selbst.

Robin hatte dem Kaffee abgeschworen um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.  
Es hatte 3 Stunden gehalten.

Robin hatte dem Lesen abgeschworen um einen anderen Zweig in ihrem leben freizulegen, ein neues Selbst zu finden, das sich nicht nur über das Wissen Definiert.  
Nach einer Halben Stunde zog ein neues Buch sie in seinen Bann.

Doch sie konnte sich nicht gänzlich darauf konzentrieren...  
Dieses Phänomen verfolgte sie seit Wochen.  
Und da sowieso nur alles Zorros Schuld war, hatte sie Zorro abgeschworen.

Und es nicht eine Sekunde durchgehalten.

Als Zorro plötzlich vor ihr inne hielt wäre sie fast gegen ihn gelaufen und hätte ebenso beinahe geflucht.  
Das tat sie in Gedanken in letzter Zeit öfter.  
Natürlich war das Zorros Schuld.  
„Ich würde zu gerne wissen was dort oben ist.“ meinte Zorro in beiläufigem Ton, den Blick den Berg hinauf gerichtet.

Robin ärgerte sich, sie hatte den Blick fürs Detail verloren, seit Er ihre Sinne einnahm.  
Obwohl man den Berg wohl kaum noch als Detail betrachten konnte. Er war eher... allumfassend.  
Und Sie hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie ihn bereits erreicht hatten...

Eine Aufgabe.  
Vielleicht würde es ihn endlich ablenken, einer Herrausforderung nachzugehen...  
Ablenken von ihren Augen, ihrem süßen Duft und dem Salz ihrer Haut, den einzigen Sinnesreizungen die er noch wahrnahm, egal ob Tag ob Nacht, ob schlafend oder wach.

Sie Durfte nicht länger all sein Denken vereinnahmen, all sein Handeln behindern und lenken.  
Denn ob sie es wusste oder nicht, sie TAT es.

Zorro tat einen schritt auf die Felswand zu.  
Einen Vorsprung gab es in etwa 60 Metern Höhe.  
Diesen wollte er erreichen.  
Egal was für ein Ziel, er brauchte eines und sei es noch so banal.

„Du willst wirklich...?“

Robin sah ihn etwas ungläubig an.  
Dann lehnte sie sich im Schatten an einen Baum und sah gespannt – und jede seiner Bewegungen mit ihren Augen verschlingend – zu, wie der Schwertkämpfer mit bloßen Händen die Wand erklomm.

Sie sollte ihm folgen...  
Sie sollte an seiner Stelle etwas jagen.  
Sie sollte verdammt nochmal die Daten sammeln um die Nami sie gebeten hatte.  
Unsinn, Robin wusste ganz genau das Nami damit etwas ganz anderes bezweckt hatte, und das die Navigatorin ohnehin selber zur Datenerhebung losziehen würde... mit Sanji?

Und plötzlich wurde Robin klar, und es war ihr unangenehm, dass sie hier die selbe schale Nummer durchzog wie Nami, und sie hatte gar nicht darüber nachgedacht...  
Gab es eigentlich keine anderen Ausreden mehr um einen Kerl dazu zu bringen ein Mädchen in einem Wald zu vernaschen?

Das hatte sie nicht wirklich gedacht.  
Hatte sie doch, und auch das war ihr unangenehm. Peinlich.  
Sie fühlte sich pubertär, seit sie fast ihren Stolz über Bord geworfen hatte.  
Mehr als einmal.

Robin schloss die Augen, immernoch angelehnt an das raue Holz eines hohen Baumes, und versuchte einen Neustart.  
Alle Gedanken vertreiben, damit das hier nicht zu weit führte.  
Doch schnell schlich sich wieder das Gefühl ein, nein nur die Erinnerung des Gefühls, wie Zorro hinter ihr stand, ganz nah...  
Robin spürte die Wärme seines Oberkörpers, ein Kitzeln, wie sein Atem auf ihrer Haut...  
Und seinen Geruch..

Aber das war nicht der seine.

Sie öffnete die Augen.

„Hallo Robin.“  
Robin gefror regelrecht das Blut in den Adern.  
Sie konnte kaum fassen was sie sah.

Er war kein Sunnyboy mehr.  
Sein Sonnengebräuntes Gesicht durchzogen tiefe Narben, die ihr unbekannt waren, bis auf die eine...

Die sie ihm zugefügt hatte.

Sein braunes Haar fiel ihm in Strähnen ins Gesicht und verliehen ihm etwas düsteres.

Doch er war es sicher, seine Stimme hätte sie wohl unter Millionen wiedererkannt.  
Robin wich einen Schritt weg von ihm, der so nah bei ihr stand, das es sie ärgerte das sie ihn nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

„Es ist lange her nicht wahr? Du bist reifer geworden, aber als ich dich sah habe ich dich gleich erkannt. Schliesslich habe ich in den letzten zehn Jahren nicht aufgehört an dich zu denken.“

 

Zorro hatte mehr als die Hälfte der Strecke die er sich vorgenommen hatte bereits zurückgelegt, und war froh das die Anstrengung Robin aus seinen Gedanken vertrieb.  
Dem Felsvorsprung kam er langsam aber stetig näher... Die Raue Felswand zerkratzte seine Hände und einige Stellen bluteten schon, doch das bemerkte er kaum, das war zu erwarten gewesen. Und seine Hände hielten einiges aus. Wenn er da an die schönen Finger von Robin dachte...

Just in diese Moment tauchte eine elfenbeinfarbene, zarte Hand neben ihm auf, kurz darauf weitere, sie wuchsen aus der Wand und arbeiteten sich sie in einer Linie die Felswand hinauf...  
Als auch schon Robin in sein Blickfeld gelangte, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, arbeitete sie sich mit ihren vielen kleinen Helfern Hand in Hand die Wand hinauf ohne sie zu berühren.  
Schnell hatte sie ihn überholt und würde wohl oben auf ihn warten.

„...Ich frage mich warum mir nicht vorher aufgefallen ist, wie aussergewöhnlich du bist... immer warst...“  
War diesem Kerl nichts besseres eingefallen?

Nachdem er so schnell verschwunden war, wie er auch aufgetaucht war, hatte Robin sich dafür verflucht, dass sie keinen passenden Spruch auf den Lippen gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sich geschworen das ihr das nie wieder passiere würde, das sie nie wieder den Eindruck eines hilflosen Schulmädchens hinterlassen würde...  
Robin verbannte diese Peinlichkeit aus ihren Gedanken...

Sie hätte auch eher daran denken können, dass es immer passieren kann, dass man alte bekannte auf einer Insel wieder traf.  
Doch das war jetzt vorbei.  
In der Neuen Welt, die sie mit Ruffy und der Crew bereisen wollte, würde sie ihm sicher nicht mehr begegnen...

Als sie den Rand des Vorsprungs erreichte, zog sie sich nach oben und ruhte sich einen Moment aus.  
Das war nötig gewesen.  
Weg von dem Ort, an dem sie nur schlechte Gedanken zurücklies und den Kopf frei bekommen...  
da konnte sie Zorro plötzlich verstehen und sie ahnte auch wen er aus seinen Gedanken verbannen wollte, als er entschied die wand hinauf zu klettern.  
Das zauberte wieder ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht und sie beugte sich über die Kante, freute sich über die wundervolle Aussicht auf einen grünen Dschungel und zwei Pflanzenfresser, und blickte dann auf Fassaden-Kletterer unter ihr.  
Sie war nicht ganz sicher warum, aber jetz ging es ihr besser.  
Und irgendwie...  
War das auch Zorros Schuld.

...

Jetzt ärgerte sich Zorro, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen und das sie ihn wohl den ganzen Aufstieg lang nicht aus den Augen lassen würde...  
Von wegen banale Ziele erreichen.

Ob er wollte oder nicht, scheinbar stand am Ende jeder Aufgabe die er erfüllte nur Robin um auf ihn zu warten.  
Jetzt musste er das wohl nur noch akzeptieren...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, ich habe das Gefühl dieses Kapitel wird der Geschichte nicht ganz gerecht TT.TT aber ich wollte auch mal etwas Geschichte voran treiben, denn mittlerweile war es schon eher eine Aneinanderreihung von Situationen XD


	9. Bergab

Das Meer verschluckte die Abendsonne wie ein hungriges Tier,  
ehe Robin sich versah saß sie in der Dunkelheit.  
Den Himmel überzogen noch sanfte rötliche Striemen.  
Sie sahen aus wie Narben…  
Seine Narben…  
Sie hatte sich in Robins Gedächtnis eingebrannt, diese eine Narbe, die sie ihm in einem Moment der Schwäche und der Wut selbst beigebracht hatte.  
Sie war damals so enttäuscht gewesen, so zornig…  
Dabei hatte sie kurze Zeit geglaubt, gehofft, er sei der einzige der sie nicht verraten würde.

Also Robin Kurogane das erste mal sah, war sie soetwas wie ein Offizier auf einem großen Piratenkreuzer gewesen, das die erste Magnetströmung der Grandline bereiste.  
„Soetwas“ deshalb, da die „Crew“ völlig chaotisch war…  
Letztendlich waren es doch immer die selben drei Mann, die da mit ihr und dem Captain auf Beutezug gingen, die anderen feierten dann den Sieg, das reichte ihnen als Anstrengung.  
Sie machte Ihre Arbeit gut also wurde sie auch nicht behelligt, und ihren Steckbrief wusste sie auch immer wieder verschwinden zu lassen.  
Außer ihr las ohnehin niemand die Zeitung.

Nach einem Beutezug in einem kleinen Inseldorf, dessen Robin sich lieber enthalten hatte, stand er einfach da.  
„Ich will anheuern!“  
Und sah sie an  
„Was bist du denn für einer!?“  
Er verhandelte mit dem Käptn, doch sein Blick galt nur ihr…  
Robin kehrte ihm den Rücken und ging unter Deck  
Der Käptn würde ihn schon hinauswerfen…  
Aber falsch gedacht.  
Sie hatte nie erfahren wie er den Käptn hatte so schnell beeindrucken können und sollte sich danach noch so manches mal darüber ärgern dass sie einfach unter Deck gegangen war… denn sie würde es auch nie wagen ihn zu fragen.  
Seine Augen jeoch hatten sich von diesem Tage an bei ihr eingeprägt.

Niemals wollte sie je einem Piraten vertrauen, aber noch weniger einem angeblich Rechtschaffenen.  
Ein Pirat war berechenbar.  
Er würde dich sofort verraten, vorallem für DAS Kopfgeld.  
Aber ein angeblich Unschuldiger… konnte dir alles erzählen, und wenn du ihm dann vertraust…  
Nein das würde ihr nicht wieder passieren!  
Da war Robin schon ganz froh das Kurogane nun Pirat war, einer von denen, denen man nie vertrauen sollte…  
Doch ihre Freude darüber hatte auch andere Gründe.

Robin mied, ihn, verzichtete darauf bei Eroberungen und Überfällen zu helfen.  
Doch immer wenn er an ihr vorrüberging spürte sie einen Stich,  
immer wenn er sie ansah dieses Kribbeln…  
Und Monate vergingen.

„Warum habe ich dich noch nie für uns kämpfen sehen? Du sollst mal der Liebling vom Käptn gewesen sein…“  
„Na sei doch froh das du diese Position nun besetzt…“  
„Ich? Nein ich tue nur was nötig ist.“

Robin erinnerte sich noch deutlich an das Gefühl in diesem Moment, dieses schmerzende Herzklopfen…

„Du ignorierst mich.“  
„ich bin sehr beschäftigt...“  
„Wenn ich dich ansehe schaust du weg.“  
„Für mich gibt es hier nichts zu sehen...“  
„Wenn ich in deine Richtung laufe, änderst du die Deine!“  
„Ich verfolge eben meine Ziele-„  
„Und wenn ich dich rufe scheinst du völlig taub zu sein…“  
„Muss ich überhört haben, ich-„  
„Du lächelst nie zurück.“  
„ich lächle nie.“

Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Moment waren schwach,  
sie konnte immer nur seine Augen deutlich vor sich sehen,  
seinen makellosen immer freien Oberkörper der schon damals von der Sonne dunkel gebräunt war.  
Robins Gedanken und Erinnerungen begannen an dem Punkt zu verschwimmen an dem sie sich damals für diesen Sunnyboy verlor…  
es existierten nur noch einzelne Bilder davon…  
wie er sie an diesem besagten Abend ansah,  
wie die Dunkelheit sie beide umschmeichelte,  
das Rauschen der Wellen,  
sein rasendes Herz…

Von dieser Nacht an, begannen ihre Augen zu leuchten wenn auch nur jemand seinenNames sagte, und genau das blendete sie bis zum schluss, als es sie unsagbar traf...

Robin beteiligte sich erst nach und nach wieder an Aktionen der Crew, und beeindruckte Kurogane sichtlich mehr und mehr.  
Es begann ihr zu gefallen, wie erstaunt er sie ansah wenn sie ihre Teufelskraft einsetzte, und wie ein einziger Blick vohn ihm, noch mitten im Getümmel eines Kampfes ihr bereits verdeutlichte wo dieser Tag enden würde...

Doch als unter der Beute eines von ihr getöteten Kopfgeldjägers, zusammen mit vielen anderen, ihr Steckbrief zu finden war... etwas das sie schon lang nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, da holte sie das in Sekunden auf den Boden zurück.

Schon ein geschlagnes Jahr war vergangen seit sie den letzten Steckbrief von sich in einer Zeitung gefunde hatte.  
Und nun stand sie vor einem Menschen den sie selbst im Kapf getötet hatte und blickte auf ihr Kinderfoto.  
Es schien ihr kein Stück mehr ähnlich zu sein, doch es war ihr so vertraut das es sie immernoch einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte wenn sie es ansah.  
Als sie Schrite hörte lies sie das Stück papier geschickt in ihrer tache verschwinden und drehte sich hastig um...  
Kuroganes Gesicht lies sie ihre Sorge vergessen.  
Doch wenn sie allein war lies es sie nicht los.  
Sie war ihren Steckbrief nicht losgeworden, und das Papier schien in ihrer Hosentasche zu brennen...  
In der nächtlichen Dunkelheit, unter Deck warf sie einen letzten Blick darauf, befor sie das Blatt über eine Kerze hielt.  
Als sie im nächsten Moment von grober Hand gepackt und das Papier ihr entwendet wurde erschrak sie zutiefst als Kurogane ihr gegenüberstand und sie mit einem blick ansah den sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte.  
Er konnte höchstens noch teile des Namens oder die Summe gelesen haben, das Foto war lägst verkohlt, doch es reicht und plötzlich war ihre Angst wieder da, übermannte sie.  
Doch Kurogane liess sie los, verteilte den rest verbrannter Asche auf dem Holzboden und lächelte.  
"Glaubst du, ich würde dich je an die Marine verraten?"  
Doch Robin war wie gelähmt.  
"Glaubst du das!?" schrie er voller zorn.  
"N-nein..." und es war das erste mal das er ihr Angst machte, das erste mal von viel zu vielen, die sie sich noch dafür verfluchen sollte...  
Einem Piraten vertraut zu haben.  
Es geschah nicht am nächsten Tag.  
Auch nicht Wochen danach...  
Als sie zu glauben begann er liebte sie wirklich zu sehr um sie zu veraten, an dem Tag an dem sie einfüralle mal abschloss mit dem Gedanken er könne sie verraten...  
fand sie ihren Steckbrief...  
in seiner Kajüte.  
Und sie war schon von der Marine umzingelt bevor sie die Zeit hatte zu begreifen was das bedeutete.

Robin fühlte sich wie damals... auf Ohara.  
Als sie ihre Heimat in Flammen stehen sah und die Trauer und Hilflosigkeit sie zu zerstören drohte...  
wuschen ihre einzigen je geweinten Tränen ihre Gefühle fort und hinterließen nichts als Leere.  
Nur noch die Farbe, dieses warme Rot...  
Als sie sich aus den Reihen der eigenen Leute zu befreien suchte und die zufällig ergriffene Klinge ihm tief ins Fleisch schnitt.  
Die Wärme die sie sonst in seinen Augen gefunden hatte floss nun über ihre Hände und färbte die Haut Rot.  
Doch als ihre Emotionen fort gewaschen waren, war auch diese Genugtuung für sich nicht mehr von Wert,  
und außer blinder Wut -  
Wut auf sich selbst mehr als auf jeden anderen aus der Crew -  
schien sie völlig zu verzehren...

Erst als ihre alte Mannschaft ganz außer Sicht war verebbte auch diese Regung völlig,  
und sie spürte eine Antriebslosigkeit wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor.

 

Als Robin aufblickte bemerkte sie erst das sie fror.  
Sie saß immernoch hier auf dem Felsvorsprung, und ein Schnarcher Zorros hatte sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen...  
Zorro hatte den Berg nicht verlassen, hatte sich neben sie gesetzt obwohl sie kein Wort gesagt hatte, und war geblieben.

Aber jetzt war es Zeit die Gedanken abzuschütteln und sich endlich irgendwo aufzuwärmen!

Robin blickte Zorro an, lächelte kurz und schwang sich dann leichtfüßig über die Felskante hinunter, wo ihre kleinen helfenden Hände sie eine nach der anderen auffingen, so das sie nach kurzer Zeit ohne Anstrengung am Fuße des Berges stand.  
Unten angekommen hörte sie den fluchenden Zorro, der wohl noch etwas brauchen würde bis er sie einholen konnte.

Gemütlich spazierte sie richtung Strand zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mal wieder ne Menge Fehler entdeckt, ich korrigiere das mal bei Zeiten


	10. Game #07 - Midnightrun

Eine weitere Nacht am Strand, die Mugiwaras liebten das.  
Mal nicht in den engen Kajüten schlafen, in Hängematten bei dem Geschaukel, sondern die weichsten Betten von Mutter Natur im Sand, viel Platz, ein wunderbarer Himmel...  
Also hatten Nami und Robin Ruffy überredet noch eine Nacht hier zu bleiben bevor sie ablegten um zur nächsten Insel zu fahren.

In diesen Nächten schlief Robin jedoch kaum.  
Sie genoss es immer im kühlen Sand, doch seit dieses unbarmherzige Spiel mit Zorro begonnen hatte, dem sie doch eigentlich nur nah sein wollte, machte sie kaum ein Auge zu.  
Nachts konnte man wunderbar seinen Gedanken nachhängen, ohne das man sich ertappt fühlen musste...

Da war Kuro.  
Sie war so erschrocken gewesen als er plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Nach zehn Jahren, in denen sie ihn geliebt, verflucht, und schliesslich vergessen hatte.  
Doch er war nicht merh hier. Vielleicht war er immernoch irgendwo auf der Insel, was auch immer ihn hierher verschlagen hatte es war ihr egal, was sollte er schon tun, er hatte damals schon große Töne gespuckt...  
Und nachdem Robin einen ganzen Nachmittag mit Erinnerungen an die alten Zeiten vergeudet hatte verbannte sie ihn endlich aus ihren Gedanken.

Und da war zorro.  
Und Zorro lag neben ihr.  
Das war heute Nacht das erste Mal, ob es Absicht war?  
Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich das wünschte.  
Auffällig war es kaum, am Strand schliefen immer alle durcheinander, auch wenn Robin sich immer einen Platz weit weg von Ruffy gesucht hatte, der schnarchte wie ein Sägewerk bei Nachtschicht.

Die Nacht war klar.  
Jeden Stern konnte sie sehen.  
Und Zorros schlafendes Gesicht.

Sie hatte bereits nachgegeben.  
Sie hatte resigniert.  
Wäre Lysop im Dschungel nicht aufgetaucht, hätte sie dort schon losgelassen.  
Am Tisch dann, hatte sie ihn sehen lassen, was sie wollte, hat ihm gezeigt, dass sie enttäuscht war, als es vorbei war, und hoffte, dass es reicht um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie nicht mehr spielen wollte.  
Vom Badespass in der Dusche gar nicht zu reden.  
Doch gleichzeitig war sie sauer.  
Sie hatte ihre Prinzipien für ihn so schnell wie sie sie gefasst hatte wieder über Bord geworfen um ihn zu bekommen.  
Robin hatte das Gefühl sich damit selbst verraten zu haben,  
verloren zu haben...

Und dann musste sie ihm wieder ins Gesicht sehen und vergas all das.  
Zorros Gesicht lag halb im Schatten verborgen, sie sah nur seine Lippen, sein kräftiges Kinn...  
Dann sein Hände, die sie fest gehalten hatten, wie etwas was man nie verlieren will, nach deren Berührung sie sich nur noch umso mehr sehnte.

Sie richtete sich auf, konnte sie doch ohnehin nicht schlafen.  
Sie fühlte sich unter dem freien Himmel trotzdem wie eine Gefangene, Gefangene ihrer Gefühlswelt, wollte schreien doch musste sie sich beruhigen und leise sein, denn alles schlief, und was würde sie den Mugiwaras sagen wenn sie sie weckte und man wissen wollte was denn passiert war...

Sie wollte ihn küssen...  
Und das war ihr neu. Wie viele hatte sie geküsst, es war unbedeutend...  
Doch dieser eine würde ihre Welt verändern.

Bedeutete das Liebe?

Gott, sie verfluchte ihn, er lag da, schlief seelenruhig, und hatte keine Ahnung was für Gefühle grade in ihr aufwallten, die Hitze, ein Feuer tief unten in ihr lies sie deutlich spüren was sie wollte...  
Männer hatte sie berührt, und jeder, der sich halbwegs anstellte, konnte diese Gefühle entfachen, aber keiner hatte es je geschafft, ohne sie dabei zu berühren...  
Nur Zorro, allein wenn sie daran dachte..

Alles hier war still und dunkel, niemand würde es merken oder?  
Sie sah ihn erneut an, blieb hängen an seinen Lippen...  
Über ihn gebeugt sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, seine Augen konnte sie nicht sehen, aber sie atmete seinen Duft, lies sich von seinem Atem kitzeln, und schnell zog sie sich zurück.

Was ist nur mit dir los!?  
Hast du es nötig einen Schlafenden zu überfallen?  
So verzweifelt kann man doch nicht sein...  
Und doch, war alles was sie sich wünschte in diesem Moment die Berührung seinen Lippen, und Robin glaubte in ihrem Leben nie wieder Schlafen zu können wenn sie ihn nicht bald bekam, diesen Kuss...  
Sie wollte ihn nur ansehen, eine Antwort für sich finden, beugte sich noch einmal hinüber und versuchte seine Augen zu erkennen...

Und als sie glaubte diese zu sehen blieb ihr das Herz stehen-  
Zorro sah sie an, er war wach!

Er legte seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und drückte sie zu sich hinunter,  
urplötzlich fand sie sich auf seinem Bauch liegend wieder, nur wenige Millimeter entfernt von den Lippen die sie küssen wollte..  
Doch sie war wie erstarrt.

„Los. Tu es.“

Hörte sie ihn sagen.  
Er lachte nicht, er schaute sie an und meinte es ernst.

Robins Finger krallten sich in den Sand.  
Wütend sah sie ihn an, doch ihr Gesicht konnte Zorro nicht ausmachen, auch nicht die Tränen in ihren Augen..  
Den Sand zwischen den Fingern schlug Robin mit den Fäusten auf den Boden, Zorro erschrak, bekam Sand in die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht, dabei bemerkte er die vereinzelten Tropfen ihrer Tränen auf dem Gesicht.  
Er spürte wie sie sich hastig erhob und in Richtung Meer davon schritt..  
Und wieder verspürte Zorro ganz leicht eine nagende Missgunst auf das weite Meer.

Robin brauchte die frische Seeluft.  
Sie wusch sich die wenigen Tränen vom Gesicht...  
Spürte das Bedürfnis auf den Sand einzuschlagen, die Felsen, sich im Meer versinken zu lassen, ewig zu schlafen um nicht mehr in seine Augen sehen zu müssen, zu schreien und ihn zu küssen...

Sie hatte solche Angst.  
Für 79 Millionen hatte man sie verraten.  
Einmal, fünfmal, unzählige Male...  
Und auf der Welt war niemand, der sich bereit erklärte für sie da zu sein wenn sie mal einen Fehler machte.  
Diese Menschen hatte man ihr vor 20 Jahren genommen und jetzt durfte sie einfach nichts mehr falsch machen...  
Aber Vertrauen war so schwer...  
Warum hatte sie dann überhaupt damit angefangen!?  
Jetzt fiel es ihr umso schwerer loszulassen...

Jetzt fiel ihr der Besuch von ihm wieder ein...Kuro, der, der sie am schlimmsten von allen verraten hatte. Sie hatte keinem davon erzählt, sie hatte es auch eigentlich nicht vor aber es verwirrte sie so, und dann... hatte er etwas gesagt, das sie nicht verstand.

„Ich frage mich warum ich nicht eher bemerkt habe wie aussergewöhnlich du bist... schon immer warst...  
Ich beabsichtige dich zu mir zurück zuholen, würde dir das gefallen? Ich weiss wie viel dir an mir gelegen war, du freust dich sicher, nicht wahr Robin?  
Und wenn ich erst dafür sorgen muss, dass dich hier nichts mehr hält, dann soll es so sein...“

Sie hatte es vorgezogen nicht zu antworten, sie hätte keine passende Antwort parat gehabt, keine die sie nicht einfach nur lächerlich gemacht hätte, keine die annähernd das ausgedrückt hätte was sie in diesem Moment fühlte, alles war durcheinander, sie wollte ihn einfach wieder verdrängen, einfach wieder vergessen, einfach glauben das es nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war, und in diesem Moment hier am Meer, wurde ihr klar was er eigentlich gemeint hatte.

Denn nach diesem Gespräch war er ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden.

Also würde er wiederkommen, oder?  
Dann würde sie ihn eben besiegen.

Als Robin glaubte sich wieder gefangen zu haben ging sie zu ihrem Schlafplatz zurück...  
Und von Weitem sah sie Zorro dort sitzen.  
Als er sie kommen sah, blickte er sie kurz an, dann legte er sich wieder hin.

Er hatte auf sie gewartet.  
Hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht?

Robin hatte mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich an einen anderen Platz zu legen, aber als sie ihn dort hatte warten sehen, entschloss sie sich, sich einfach auf ihren Platz zurückzulegen.

„Robin? ...Es tut mir leid.“

In diese Nacht existierte nichts, als das Leuchten der Sterne und das Rauschen der Wellen.  
Vielleicht würde er sie irgendwann auffangen.

Es tat ihm wirklich leid.  
Denn jetzt lag er ausnahmsweise mal in Führung


	11. Game #08 - Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Chap ist kurz, und es ist nicht das Ende der Geschichte. Leider habe ich danach aufgrund anderer Projekte gedanklich den Anschluss verloren...
> 
> Ideen? immer her damit :)
> 
> Ich habe mich seitdem verändert und glaub ich könnte dem ganzen jetzt eine andere Wendung geben... bei Gelegenheit :)

Der Nebel war undurchdringlich.  
Seit der letzte plötzliche Sturm, typisch für die Grand Line, sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt hatte, hatten die Mugiwaras völlig die Orientierung verloren und der Lock Port hatte bereits 3 Mal hier im Nebel seine Richtung geändert, ohne dass sie auch nur eine Insel gesehen hatten.

Robin war die raue Art der Grand Line zwar gewohnt, jedoch wenn man sich langsam daran gewöhnte wieder mehr auf seine Gefühle zu achten, dann brachte das wohl auch mit sich, dass man begann sich Sorgen zu machen…  
Und der Nebel, der seit Tagen nicht verschwand, ließ sie frösteln…

Aber es hatte auch seine guten Seiten, wenn man buchstäblich die Hand vor Augen nicht sah, und man genauso gut mit geschlossenen Augen an Deck spazieren konnte…

 

Zorro trainierte unablässig.  
Was war schon Nebel?  
Er hinderte ihn jedenfalls nicht am Gewichte-heben!  
Und eines war mal klar:  
Seit der Nebel sie alle verschluckt hatte konnte er sich endlich wieder konzentrieren.  
Keine Robin die einen von ihrem Liegestuhl aus beobachtete, und die ihre schönen Augen hinter einem Buch versteckte, wenn er sie ansah…  
Ts!  
Keine Robin die ihre langen Beine neckisch übereinander schlug, während ihr Rock immer höher rutschte…  
Hm…  
Keine Robin die einen mit Worten triezte die er manchmal nicht zu deuten wusste, und einen vom Training ablenkte…  
…allein indem sie betont langsam an ihm vorbeischritt und seufzte…  
Und ihr Duft hing in der Luft und benebelte seine Sinne bis er sein Herz stärker klopfen hörte als die Streitereien von Ruffy und Lysop.

Zorro schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, als er bemerkte, dass er das Gewicht schon lange aus der Hand gelegt hatte.  
Aber da war doch etwas…  
Entschieden stand er auf und griff bewusst konzentriert zum Gewicht.  
Er musste sich nur eingebildet haben Robins Duft wahrgenommen zu haben…  
Schließlich war er allein!  
Aber sein Herz klopfte…

 

Robin hingegen genoss es Zorros Nähe zu spüren, immer gerade dann wenn sie wusste, dass er sie nicht sah… denn sie sah ihn sehr wohl…  
Auch wenn sie sich fühlte wie eine Schummlerin, wenn ihre vielen Augen aufpassten dass sie nicht entdeckt wurde wie sie direkt hinter ihm stand.  
So würde es kein Spiel geben dem sie ausgeliefert war, so hatte sie einmal die Chance nicht gewinnen oder verlieren zu müssen…

Und trotzdem war es ihr peinlich, wenn er sie erwischte war alles umsonst gewesen!  
Also gönnte sie sich nur weniger Sekunden der Nähe,  
bevor sie sofort wieder für ihn unsichtbar im Nebel verschwand.  
Danach beobachtete sie jedesmal amüsiert wie er sich verwirrt umblickte, und spürte das Kribbeln auf der Haut das ihr zeigte wie knapp es gewesen war, und wie aufregend…

7 Tage ging es nun so, und Robin und Zorro waren wohl die einzigen deren Moral nicht in den Keller sank…  
Weil sie sich ohnehin mehr miteinander beschäftigten als sie wahrhaben wollten.  
Und aus Robins Alltag war in Ermangelung von Licht und Beschäftigung eine Achterbahn aus Langeweile und aufregendem Herzklopfen geworden,  
immer häufiger spürte sie das Verlangen,  
noch einmal zu ihm auf das hintere Deck,  
nur noch einen Augenblick länger,  
vielleicht noch ein letztes Mal?  
Der Nebel wurde nur noch dichter,  
halb sehend halb tastend bewegte sie dich über das Schiff, und dabei sah sie dank ihrer vielen Augen schon mehr als die anderen…

Erst kurz bevor es zu spät gewesen wäre merkte sie plötzlich, dass sie bereits vor ihm stand, vor Zorro, dem der Nebel immer noch egal zu sein schien…  
Sie atmete lautlos tief ein und war schon entschlossen wieder zurückzugehen  
als sie seinen festen Griff um ihr Handgelenk spürte,  
blitzschnell hatte er sie zu sich gezogen, ohne Rücksicht darauf das er ihr scheinbar Schmerzen zufügte hielt er sie fest an sich gepresst und Robins Handgelenk begann zu brennen.

„Ich kann deinen Blick auf mir spüren, Robin...“

Sie war wie gelähmt und gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich, wofür sie sich sofort auf die Lippen biss, so fest, dass sie ihr Handgelenk nicht mehr spürte da der Schmerz auf ihren Lippen stärker war.

Er hatte es also doch gemerkt…  
Er musste es die ganze Zeit gewusst haben!  
Sie war so dumm gewesen zu glauben sie hätte alles im Griff.  
Und nun stand sie hier und konnte sich dem seinen nicht entziehen-  
Und genoss jede Sekunde.  
Seine Lippen direkt an ihrem Ohr flüsterten, sein Atem kitzelte ihre Haut…  
Noch immer lies er ihr Handgelenk nicht los, und sie spürte wie ihr Arm ganz langsam taub wurde, doch ihre Aufregung spülte das Gefühl fort.  
Auch als er noch stärker zudrückte, ihr in Ihrer Unfähigkeit sich zu bewegen auch noch das letzte bisschen Kraft nahm.  
Und als es nicht mehr zu ertragen war, war da dieses leichte Kribbeln auf ihren Lippen, ein Lufthauch, ganz warm und sanft…

Noch bevor sie merkte was passiert war spürte sie eine Erschütterung,  
schnell lies Zorro sie los, und schon sah sie ihn nicht mehr, auf die Erschütterung folgte ein gewaltiger Krach und dann spürte sie wie das Schiff mit irgendetwas kollidierte!  
Fast orientierungslos fand sie keinen Halt und fiel zu Boden wo sie sich abzustützen versuchte, doch nun merkte sie erst wie taub ihr Arm wirklich war…  
Als der Schmerz zurück kam konnte sie die Hand kaum gebrauchen, aber so schnell wie alles passiert war, war es auch schon vorbei und langsam tastete sie sich zu den anderen vor, die soeben ganz unfreiwillig auf eine Insel gestoßen waren…

**Author's Note:**

> Als ich die Geschichte nach 3 Monaten noch einmal gelesen habe, habe ich festgestellt wie sehr sich Kapitel 1 doch von den anderen unterscheidet.  
> Es war ursprünglich auch als OS gedacht, deshalb ist das wohl kein Wunder, aber ich habe in den weiteren Kapiteln wohl auch ein besseres Gespür dafür entwickelt, wie ich diese Szenen am besten beschreiben könnte, und die Story damit etwas mehr in eine stilistische Richtng geschubst...
> 
> Jetzt nach 5 Jahren ist der Eindruck noch schlimmer :D  
> Eigentlich wollte ich damit sagen das mir Chap 1 im vergleich zu den anderen gar nicht gefällt XD.  
> Aber jetz bleibtz halt da.


End file.
